


Thy love was thy decay

by bushibenren



Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Houjou Emu, Choking, Established Relationship, Kuroto is an asshole, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Dan Kuroto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 永梦仰头望着黎斗。他跪坐在黎斗的办公室里，在他的脚边。他的手规矩地放在膝盖上，表情简直是温顺的。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Dan kuroto&Houjou Emu
Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860982
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Thy love was thy decay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedbirdieW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedbirdieW/gifts).



> 时间线在EA非常前期，总之是十一集前
> 
> 请看好Tag
> 
> 亲友要求的幻梦社长草粉  
> 顺带感谢下她帮我校对
> 
> 标题改自莎翁十四行诗

“黎斗先生……”

永梦仰头望着黎斗。他跪坐在黎斗的办公室里，在他的脚边。他的手规矩地放在膝盖上，表情简直是温顺的。

黎斗的拇指在手中遥控器的按钮上漫不经心地摩挲着，然后突然按下。永梦身体一颤，不由自主地惊呼出声，险些因为失去平衡而无法维持跪姿。

黎斗把遥控器随手揣进西装口袋，同时轻轻嘘了一声，而永梦听话地噤声，压抑着细碎的喘息和呻吟。黎斗称得上温柔地抚摸着永梦柔软的黑发，而永梦下意识贴近他手掌的动作令他几乎难以控制收紧手指的冲动。

“有好好遵守约定呢，永梦。真是好孩子。”  
故意这么说着，黎斗的手穿过发丝滑到永梦的后脑处，只是稍微施力，永梦就会意地，主动地凑上前来。他的脸贴近黎斗的胯间，手指解开他的皮带和西装裤。

黎斗快要沉醉于他对永梦的掌控力了。永梦是那么信任他，毫不犹疑地服从命令——这让他产生了一种奇异的怜悯。

他掌中的，忠诚地迷恋着虚假的他的，可怜又可爱的玩偶。

黎斗空着的手拉下内裤，半勃的阴茎蹭到永梦的脸上。

“黎、唔、黎斗先生……”

永梦有些猝不及防，他的头本能地偏开试图躲避阴茎的磨蹭，而黎斗放在他后脑的手下滑到他的后颈轻轻捏了捏，语气像在诱哄一般：“永梦的话，会好好听话的对吧？”

逃避的动作在听到黎斗的话之后立刻就停下了。黎斗实在很满意他的简单话语对永梦的影响力，尤其是当永梦很快开始舔舐他的阴茎时。

一开始时永梦的动作可以说是小心翼翼的，他像小猫舔牛奶似的，探出舌尖试探性地舔过柱身。在黎斗的阴茎逐渐完全勃起之后，又从根部向上舔舐，最后舌尖绕着顶端打转，轻轻裹吸着阴茎的头部。

感觉不错，但还不够。因为永梦小心而温吞的动作有些不耐烦的黎斗一只手掐住永梦的下颌，迫使永梦张开嘴，而后强硬地将顶端插进了永梦的口中。而永梦仅有的反抗动作是一瞬间因为惊讶瞪大了双眼，之后他立刻顺从地尽力收起齿列，努力张嘴迎接黎斗阴茎的侵犯，使阴茎能够进入得更深。

被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的感觉很好，但更让黎斗兴奋的是宝生永梦在心甘情愿地为他口交的事实。拥有使那时的他嫉妒不已的，那样惊人的才能的他的水晶，此刻跪在他胯间含着他的阴茎，仅仅是这样的意识几乎已经足够令他勃起了。

黎斗心情大好地欣赏着永梦艰难地吞吐自己阴茎的模样。永梦因为不适而紧皱的双眉、脸颊鼓起的阴茎形状和时不时泄出的呻吟声都只让黎斗越来越兴奋。

永梦的衣服依然完完整整的套在身上，甚至连外衣都没有脱下，但被包裹得严严实实的身体早已经完全在他掌控之下，任凭他随心玩弄。

毕竟，他可是游戏管理员不是吗，管理玩家也是理所应当的事情。

黎斗的手伸进口袋里，玩闹般地随意按下，享受着永梦骤然拔高又因为口中的阴茎而含混不清的呻吟声。

——就在这时，办公室的门被敲响了。

黎斗故意做出有些慌乱的表情抬起头看向门口，装作没有注意到永梦第一次表现出的明显的抗拒和挣扎着想要后退的动作。黎斗一直扶着永梦后脑的手指猛地收紧，在永梦来得及痛呼出声之前将阴茎强行完全塞入，一直捅到深处。

整个过程中，他始终没有看向永梦。

开门和关门的声音响起，而黎斗的手没有放松。永梦想要挣扎，又害怕被发现，最后只能被迫保持不动，而咽反射一次次紧缩的喉口对黎斗来说只是增加了快感。永梦几乎处于窒息状态，痛苦的眼泪逐渐开始在眼眶里积聚。他无法点头或摇头，也不敢冒着被发现的危险出声，只能攥紧黎斗西装裤的裤脚，无声地提醒——或恳求对方。

“社长，之前说的……”

“抱歉。我现在身体有些不舒服，可以麻烦你下午再过来吗？”

在办公桌快要无法完成对来人视角的遮挡时，黎斗终于开口了。他皱着眉，一只手揉了揉太阳穴，做出很苦恼的表情。

“啊，好的！……那我就先走了，社长，您请注意身体啊。”

随着社员的脚步声渐渐离去，黎斗慢慢放松了手上的控制，重新低下头，视线对上无声地流着泪的永梦。

这幅沉浸在痛苦中的表情是多么可爱动人啊。黎斗不禁想象着永梦此时的想法，是愤怒、不解还是委屈呢？总之大概在想为什么会被这样对待吧。真是令人雀跃啊。

“抱歉啊，永梦。很不舒服吧？”

黎斗这么说着，语气是极为真诚的，好像刚才只是情急之下的一个意外。黎斗的手指怜爱地揩去永梦脸上的眼泪，暂时将自己的阴茎抽出。

永梦跪在地上边急促地喘息边咳嗽着，抬手抹去因为始终保持着张嘴的姿势而无法控制地流出的津液。

黎斗很有耐心地等到永梦平静了一些。永梦歪头靠在黎斗的膝盖上，仍然仰着头看向他。然后永梦说：“黎斗先生。”

黎斗玩弄着永梦的头发，只是轻飘飘地嗯了一句。

“……我没关系的，请继续吧，黎斗先生。”

果然是这样呢。

黎斗缠绕着永梦发丝的手没有停下，甚至有些恶劣地想，啊，就这么喜欢他吗。

但黎斗是不会和永梦客气的，既然对方已经开口邀请了，他便也不再忍耐。黎斗从办公椅上站起身，而永梦仰起头，再一次张口承纳进他的阴茎。

此时的永梦乖巧得不像话，即使是黎斗扶着他的后脑开始抽插时，他也只是跪在原地，双手放在膝盖上乖乖地承受着黎斗的动作。

“做得很好哦，永梦。”黎斗像鼓励听话的宠物一样拍了拍永梦的头发。黎斗并没有刻意控制自己抽送的力度，永梦数度被顶出干呕声，眼泪又开始在他的眼眶中积蓄，而黎斗终于如愿以偿地在永梦看向他的眼神中一丝甜美的恐惧。

他的双手扣在永梦的后脑，阴茎尽可能深地埋入，声音居高临下地传到永梦耳中，偏偏是像在哄无理取闹的小孩子一样的语气：“永梦也不想弄脏衣服对吧，那就好好的咽下去吧？”

一边这么说着，黎斗的精液全部灌进了永梦的喉咙里。永梦红着眼圈不住颤抖着，他被精液呛出了眼泪，喉头微微耸动，艰难地缓缓吞咽。

黎斗稍作整理，立刻毫不犹豫地也跪在地上，把永梦搂进怀里，像安抚受惊的小动物一样抚着他的后背。语气似乎是真心地歉疚：“我又勉强永梦了呢，真是糟糕的男朋友啊。”

黎斗心安理得地哄骗着，而听到那三个字的一瞬间，永梦搭在黎斗胳膊上的手指一瞬间收紧，语气甚至是有点惊慌失措的：“不、没有，并没有勉强……请不要在意。”

这样的反应也在意料之内。虽然做过了各种各样的事情，不过这大概是永梦第一次从黎斗的口中听到这个词吧。永梦的话，确实是会在乎这些的性格呢。

不过可惜，对于黎斗来说这也只是可以随口说出的谎话之一，只不过永梦也像相信他之前的每一个谎言一样相信了。真是太容易被牵着走，太好骗了。

“真是温柔啊，你果然像水晶一样。”

黎斗动作轻柔地捧起永梦的脸，像亲吻易碎的珍宝一样亲吻着他。永梦跪坐在他的怀里，带着全部热情急切地把自己献祭。

他们“第一次”见面的时候，永梦也是带着这样的热情和专注，用几乎含着敬畏的澄澈双眼看向他，走近他，崇拜他。

黎斗拉起永梦，他们亲密地拥抱在一起，向后倒在黎斗的办公椅上，椅子滑动着撞上桌子，发出刺耳的挤压声，而他们又开始热烈地接吻。永梦紧紧地抓住黎斗的衬衫，用力到指节发白。

就这样，一步步更深地沉浸在这虚假的温柔和爱意之中吧，更深地坠入他编织的美丽谎言里吧。

他们的脸靠的很近，呼吸缠绕在一起。视线相互交错着，永梦很乖巧地微笑，声音依然带着一点试探：“不继续了吗，黎斗先生？”

并没有诱惑的意思，永梦只是单纯地这样发问，双眼中的真挚爱慕足以使人在这样的注视下融化，而黎斗偏偏忍心以设计好的柔情回应。黎斗吻在他流过泪的眼角，呢喃声是属于情人间私语的甜蜜：“如果永梦不想的话，今天就到此为止也可以。”

他们好像谁都忘记了永梦身体里在黎斗的要求下他亲手放进去的那个小玩具。永梦不知是习惯了，还是掩藏的太好，只有偶尔不自然的喘息能泄露他此刻仍然被体内的震动折磨着的事实。

永梦咬着嘴唇，一时不知如何回话，他扶着黎斗肩膀的手不自觉地收紧又放松，无意识地向黎斗贴得更近了些。

这期间，黎斗只是时不时亲亲他的耳垂或脸颊，好像完全不在乎永梦的纠结，又或者早就明白结果。果然，永梦最后还是开口邀请，声音轻得像怕冒犯了什么人：“我想的。”

永梦一边这么说着，一边伸手解开自己的裤子，半褪下来，永梦不知什么时候也已经勃起了。他又凑近一些，因为姿势缘故，永梦此刻倒比黎斗高了一些。他主动低头吻上黎斗，虔诚地像盲目的信徒。

永梦待他的确是很盲目的。盲目的信任，盲目的崇拜，盲目的喜欢。可惜他们两个人都是不晓得爱这种东西的，因此也没有人有本事给这样一种感情去下定义。

黎斗由着永梦吻他，自己伸手去抽屉里够来润滑剂。热情的唇舌仿佛是烫的，几乎要把人灼伤。

永梦的裤子卡在腿根稍下处，此刻竟然像束缚的绳索。黎斗挤润滑剂挤得很放肆，男人手指上滴落透明粘稠的液体连带永梦的内裤一并濡湿。黎斗的手指已经顺着臀缝滑到穴口，而永梦顺从地抬高下半身，浑身却紧绷着，紧紧环抱着黎斗，连呼吸也快紧张地停滞。黎斗再次抚上他的背，语气黏腻地在永梦耳边哄他放松。

第一个指节终于插入的时候，永梦没来由地打了个寒战，像兔子被蛇的毒牙钉在后颈。他下意识望向黎斗，却被又一个吻半路截住。

黎斗的手指一点一点深入，终于接触到那个还在震动着的情趣玩具，他故意用指尖把那跳蛋更往深处推了推，永梦的身体猛地一抽搐，似乎又要被逼出一点泪花来。然而永梦无论哭没哭过，眼圈总是微微泛红的，看起来好不可怜。这一次黎斗允许他与自己对上视线，永梦吸了吸鼻子，声音软下来，带着一点鼻音：“请不要再作弄我了，黎斗先生。”

黎斗回答他说好，用一种无奈而包容的语调，像在对付不听话的小孩子。永梦没来由地被这语气激出一丝愧疚，不自觉地安分下来，连呻吟也一并压制住，任由黎斗继续动作。

他在体内探索的手指增加到两根，夹住不大的跳蛋慢慢向外，却在半途不知有意还是无意地滑脱，而那跳蛋因为后穴的挤压又向内挤入。永梦几乎压不住声音，比说话声音调更高的短促呻吟飘散在空气里。

不知这样重复了几次，那个粉色跳蛋才终于被取了出来。永梦已经被玩得前后都滴着水，颤抖着腿根呻吟着。黎斗在手上倒上更多润滑剂，三根手指并齐又一次探入。

手指抽插的速度和力道逐渐增加，永梦本能地想逃开，却只能更加贴近侵入者。他环抱着黎斗的手滑到他的肩膀，小声地打断了黎斗的动作：“已、已经可以了。”

黎斗缓缓抽出手指，他的语气依然是设计好的温柔：“真的没问题吗？我不想再勉强永梦了哦。”

“……没问题的。”永梦依然小声地回答，他支起身体，脚尖触碰地面时似乎都在打颤。永梦干脆地把裤子全部脱下，又重新屈膝跪上了办公椅，张腿跨坐在黎斗身上。“黎斗先生不想要吗？”

虽说说出了有些挑衅地邀约，永梦耳面飘红的样子实在是没有什么气势。

“既然永梦都这么说了……”黎斗的手顺着永梦的背脊一路下滑，搭在永梦的后腰上轻轻一带，而永梦配合地靠近抬起下身，直到感觉到黎斗重新勃起的阴茎顶部抵上穴口。

永梦的大腿紧绷着，小心翼翼地向下坐，一点一点被撑开填满的奇异感觉甚至令他有些难以呼吸。

扩张并不那么完全，彻底进入的时候永梦因为疼痛而闭着眼睛仰起头，搭在黎斗肩膀上的手抓皱了黎斗的西装。黎斗顺着永梦毫无防备露出的脆弱脖颈一路吻上去。

黎斗并没有等到永梦完全适应就开始向上顶弄，永梦情不自禁地痛呼出声，却被黎斗硬塞入口中的手指堵住了声音。

“虽然我也很想听永梦的声音，但是永梦还是安静一点比较好哦，可能会被别人发现的。”黎斗一边这么说着，一边又一次顶入最深处。永梦的呻吟变成含混不清的“唔唔”声，柔软的舌头乖巧地舔着搅动的手指。

黎斗抽插的节奏逐渐加快，永梦的小腿搭在办公椅把手上，随着黎斗的动作一下一下的无力抽动。他们的下半身紧贴着，永梦的阴茎前端蹭湿了黎斗的衬衫，留下一片濡湿的痕迹。

黎斗抽出手指，食指压在永梦唇上再次比了静音的手势，因为逐渐积攒的快感而有些迷迷糊糊地永梦乖乖地点头，分出一只手自己捂住了嘴。

这样乖巧的，可爱的，顺从于他的水晶，在未来的某一天将会被他亲手摧毁。

这么想着，黎斗深埋在永梦体内的阴茎几乎更硬了。他以一定会留下青紫的力度掐紧永梦的腰，一次次将阴茎送进永梦的体内再抽出。

永梦不知什么时候又在哭了，他颤抖着闭着眼，不是是由于快感还是别的什么原因，眼泪从他的眼角不停涌出，滴落在他自己和黎斗的身上。黎斗捏住永梦的下颌，舔掉了永梦脸上的成分不明的泪珠，“你的眼泪也像水晶一样呢。”

还有些不够。黎斗看着自己的双手，幻想着它们环绕上永梦的脖颈，再用力收紧，幻想着永梦窒息时的表情，幻想着在永梦颈上留下一圈项圈一样的掐痕。

永梦因为他施与的痛苦而哭泣的样子一定比什么都要美丽。

而永梦因为他的动作又是一颤，湿漉漉的睫毛扑闪几下，睁开了双眼。他们又一次对上视线，黎斗却没来由地开口问道：“永梦以前，是我的粉丝对吧？”

永梦有些猝不及防，但还是点了点头。黎斗又是一下用力地顶弄，随后突然笑了，他的表情在永梦看来有种异样的天真，“那现在永梦还是那么喜欢我吗？”

永梦不明白他这样问的意图，但还是回答了：“喜欢的。”

这一次，黎斗按住他的背，迫使他们再次紧紧相拥。他亲吻永梦锁骨的力道像在撕咬皮肉，永梦痛得一缩，但黎斗的手紧紧锁住他的退路。

黎斗的脸埋在永梦的颈窝处，永梦看不见他的表情，只听见黎斗的声音因为压抑着什么而颤抖：“再说一次。完整的说。”

“我喜欢黎斗先生。”

“再说一次。”

“我喜欢黎斗先生。”

永梦极其包容地，一次又一次回应着黎斗的要求。他一边张着腿被黎斗操干着，一边打开手臂把黎斗迎进怀里，像一个母亲抱着孩子一样拥抱他。而在永梦看不见的角度，黎斗嘴角扭曲的笑容逐渐浮现。

再多喜欢他一点吧。敬畏他。爱他。越是这样——水晶被打碎的那一天就会越发动人。那一天之后，无论何时永梦见到他，想到他，都会被此时此刻的喁喁私语折磨。

黎斗亲吻着永梦汗湿的额角，将精液全数射进永梦的体内。伴随着永梦难以压抑的呻吟声，黎斗真心实意、心满意足地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 手机真的实在太难弄格式了凑合看吧


End file.
